I named her Elena
by RedRoSe1864
Summary: Elena is a girl who lives in Luxe (a luxury apartment). Her dad works as a maintenance guy in the apartment block. Elena is smart; she gets accepted into a private university. She quickly becomes the center of attention of most people, including Damon, a rich playboy. Caught up in the luxury she has never had, Elena finds herself living a double life. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE!
1. Chapter 1

AU/AH. This story is rated m for future references. I do not own anything. I am just simply writing for fun. Enjoy.

Here is the full summery.

Elena is a girl who lives in Luxe (a luxury apartment building in L.A). Her dad works as a maintenance guy in the apartment block, where the block management provides them a small home. Elena is smart; she gets accepted into a private university with a scholarship and quickly starts becoming the center of attention for the most popular people there, including Damon, who is a rich and handsome playboy! Caught up in the luxury she has never had, Elena finds herself living a double life.

* * *

I Named her Elena

Chapter 1

Tick-tock, tick-tock, tick-tock, tick-tock-

"Elena!"

"Yes." She jumped up from the couch staring at her mother.

"Stop looking at the clock. Time won't pass faster if you glue your eyes to that device, my daughter." Isobel said giving her a pointed look. "Come." She gestured with her hand. "I'm going to apartment 6. Mrs. Bennett just called, she wants me up there. Come, you can help me carry the cleaning products."

Elena just nodded her head. She stood up and followed her mother out the door. Isobel collected her cleaning products. She grabbed the bucket while Elena grabbed the mop and dusting cloth. They headed up to apartment number 6. Isobel rang the door bell with Elena beside her and Mrs. Abby Bennett answered. "Good, you're here. Bonnie and I are heading off to the boutique and we'll be back by 3, o'clock. Isobel, please finish by then, I have guests tonight and I need my cook to proper the food."

"Yes, yes of course, Mrs. Bennett." Isobel nodded her head. Abby Bennett was the owner of a very fashionable boutique. She is married to Rudy Bennett, an architect. They have a teenage daughter by the name of Bonnie Bennett. She was only one year younger then Elena. Abby was always dressed elegantly. Today she had chosen to wear a light blue blouse on one shoulder with a pair of skinny jeans and a pair of black pumps. She had a naturally dark skin tone that made her look even more beautiful. From behind the woman, Bonnie stepped out with Sugar in her arms. "Hey, Elena."

"Hi, Bonnie." Elena said politely as she stood next to her mother.

'Mum, I'm going to meet, Katherine. I'll drop off Sugar at the boutique." Sugar was Bonnie's dog. She was a Chihuahua, almost identical to the one Paris Hilton had.

"Okay, Bonnie, don't forget to tell Katherine to send my greetings to Gloria."

"You can tell her yourself, mum, she'll be coming to the boutique this afternoon."

"Good." When Bonnie made her way to the elevator, Abby turned to Isobel. "Oh and, Isobel, in the bathroom there is a stain, please try and get rid of it."

Isobel nodded her head.

"Oh, one more thing. Please tell John not to ring the doorbell when he comes to collecting rubbish tonight."

"I will, don't worry, Mrs. Bennett." Isobel smiled politely.

The woman then turned to Elena and smiled. "It's nice to see you, Elena. Are you helping your mother?

Before Elena could answer Isobel butted in. "No, she only helped me carry the cleaning stuff up. My daughter doesn't clean."

"Oh, okay then." Abby smiled feeling a little uncomfortable for asking since she could see that Isobel wasn't happy with the question. "It was nice seeing you, Elena."Elena just smiled muttering. "You too, Mrs. Bennett."

"I'll be off now." She smiled at them before grabbing her coat and handbag. With that she headed out of the apartment while Isobel and Elena walked in.

As soon as Isobel walked in she turned around to close the door with a frustrated look. She placed the bucket down and grabbed the mop and cloth from Elena's hand. "Give me that!" She muttered as she grabbed the cloth. "Are you helping your mother clean? Who does she think she is! My daughter will never be a maid! No, no, no! Never!" Isobel stomped angrily as she made her way over to the bedroom. Elena followed after her into the bedroom.

"I'm sure she didn't mean anything bad, mother." Elena said as she tried to calm Isobel down. "But you know, this would go a lot faster if you let me help out. You'll be-"

"No, you will not lift a finger, my child! I will not let anyone put you down like that!"

"Mum, I'm sure she didn't mean anything bad. Besides I don't really care what she says."

"I care! Who does she think she is? Just because I clean her house doesn't mean she can talk to you like that! You are gold my child! You deserve the best!" She came up to Elena and brushed her hand against the young girl's cheek. "You will get into that school, you will finish and you will show everyone that you are worth gold." Elena only nodded her head. Isobel smiled proudly. "My, baby girl. As long as I'm still kicking you will not lift a finger, you hear me?" Elena smiled nodding her head.

"I know mum."

"Good, never think that they are any better then you, my child."

"I promise, I won't." She nodded her head.

She smiled at her before turned around and grabbed the cloth. "Go look around the apartment, cheek the closet room, maybe Bonnie bought some new cloths. You always love looking at her clothes." Elena smiled happy and skipped over to Bonnie's room.

Isobel felt like a knife was being stabbed into her chest. She loved her daughter so much and it hurt like hell when she couldn't give her everything that she deserved. Isobel was pregnant with the twins when she first arrived in Los Angeles. She was 7 months along when she first arrived to this big city. Back then her biggest wish was that her kids wouldn't grow up in that village. Mystic Falls was her home, but she hated the place. She never had freedom in that place. Her youth was passed in fear and pain. She was no one there, just a woman who had to first obey her father and then her husband. She wasn't allowed to express her opinion, women were undermined. Mothers taught their daughters to always keep their heads down and obey. She was forced into marriage by her own father. She didn't want that life for her daughter. She didn't want to raise her in a village. People were traditional and gossiped like on one else. She wanted her kids to grow up in a big city. She wanted them to have a better life. Isobel wanted all of their dreams to come true. When she first arrived to Los Angeles she was stunned by the city. It was like a dream come true for her. She knew then and there that Jeremy and Elena would have a better future here. When John bought her to Luxe for the first time, she was shocked to see such a beautiful building. John, her husband was offered a job in the luxurious apartment building as a doorman and janitor in exchange for living in a small two bedroom apartment on the ground floor. Isobel worked as a housekeeper for most of the residence in the building. At first she didn't mind working here, she did her job and at the end of the day she had enough money to buy food for her kids. But then Elena and Jeremy started growing up, and even thought they didn't say it out loud she could see on their faces that they felt misery. They both had dreams but their dreams were unreachable. Isobel stared at her wrinkled hands every night and prayed that her kid's dreams would come true one day.

"MOM!" Elena yelled as she ran into the bedroom a huge smile on her face.

"Wh-what?" Isobel jumped when she heard Elena scream for her.

"They are here!" she squealed.

"Who?"

"The Walters mum! I'm going down stairs to tell dad that they are here!" She explained as she ran through the apartment.

Isobel shook her head smiling. This entire summer Elena had spent waiting for this day to come. The Walter's family was back from vacation which meant that Elena was finally going to find out how she did on the test. Elena had managed to get a scholarship and her biggest wish was to get accepted to the best private college in Los Angeles. University of southern California was the best private university in the state. It was hard convincing John to let her enroll. He was against it. He had rules and he barely ever broke them. Back in Mystic Falls women were barely allowed to finish high school, most of them were married by the age of 16, Isobel was one of them. Her husband was good man, but traditional. And when it came to letting Elena enroll to a private university he had a grate dilemma but at the end he gave in. Isobel could never forget the days she watched Elena study day and night when she was preparing for the test. She barely slept and only had one meal a day. She knew why Elena wanted this, even if her daughter had never told her directly she knew what she wanted. She wanted a better life, she wanted to have a house like Charlotte had and who could blame her? Just because she was born in a poor family didn't mean she had to die poor. She was going to work hard and achieve to get everything that she has ever dreamed of.

"Father, they're here! The Walters are here!" Elena ran through the door.

John was sitting on the sofa resting, Jeremy beside him. Jeremy rolled his eyes at his sister before saying. "Yuppie, your rich snobby friend is here."

"Shut up!" Elena snapped at him.

"Enough both of you." John said standing up. He turned to Elena and asked. "Have they already arrived?"

"I saw through the window in apartment 6 the car pulling up." Elena squealed.

"What were you doing in apartment 6?" Jeremy asked.

"I was with mum."

"I should go and bring their luggage up stairs." John said standing up.

"I'll help!" Elena followed after him.

John made his way over to the door before turning around to his son. "Come on, you should greet them."

"What?" Jeremy asked with a shocked and frustrated facial expression. "No way!"

"Jeremy!" John warned. "Do not be disrespectful. They are our neighbors. They should be greeted."

"Oh come on dad, they think we are trash!"

"Jeremy!" John gave him a hard facial expression and the young man stood up immediately. "No matter what think of us, we will be kind and polite to them."

Not wanting to make his father angry Jeremy stood up and walked outside with them to greet the Walter's family that was coming home from their summer vacation. As soon as they made their way to the front of the building Elena ran up to Charlotte. "Charlotte, welcome back!" She kissed her on the cheek.

"Thanks, Elena." The girl answered politely but Elena could tell that she wasn't in a good mood. Next to her was Meredith dressed in the latest fashion. She was wearing a white tuck in blouse with a black skirt that was sticking to her thighs. She had a pair of black stilettos that were at least 15 cm high. Her hair curled and her makeup perfect. As soon as Elena saw the woman she greeted her. "Welcome back, Mrs. Fell." She made a move to kiss her but Meredith placed her hands up in the air.

"Thank you honey but, no, I'm a little sick. I don't want you to get it from me."

"Oh, okay." Elena nodded a little embarrassed as she pulled back.

"Welcome back, Mrs. Fell." John greeted politely.

"Thank you, John. Can you please carry the bags up to the apartment?"

"Of course, Mrs. Fell."

"Thank you." She said to John before slamming the car door and turning to Charlotte. "Come on Charlotte, let's head inside."

"No, I'm not going anywhere until you tell me when dad's coming back!" Charlotte said angrily.

Meredith took in a sharp breath before saying. "Don't cause a scene. Your father will be here soon."

"When soon?"

"He has a business trip right now. He'll be back in a couple of days." She explained giving her a pointed look. "Now come on, you need to check your exam results."

Elena could tell that Charlotte was upset as soon as she arrived. It was probably because her father was working so much that he barely had time for her. "I'm coming." She said rolling her eyes as she dragged her feet.

"Hey, Charlotte do you need any help unpacking?" Elena called after them.

"Yes, Elena. She has a whole new wardrobe. Do you mind doing it for her?" Meredith said before Charlotte had a chance to answer.

"No, of course not. I can do it." Elena said with a huge grin.

"Grate, maybe then you can unpack mine?" She offered.

Elena nodded her head happily. She loved clothes and Meredith had great taste. Even though she was well aware that she might never get the chance to live a life of luxury but when she was given a chance to participate in helping someone simply unpack she would pretend that it was her life, her clothes and her house.

* * *

"He was half the trip with us. The rest was all about work. I barely even get to see him and I was looking forward to spending time with him this summer."

"I'm sure he'll be back soon."

"I hope so, because I can't stand her, Elena!" Charlotte said as she fell back onto her bed. Charlotte really hated her step mother Meredith. The more Meredith tried to act like her mother, the more Charlotte pushed her away.

The bedroom door swung open and Meredith walked in. She smiled at the girl's before handing Elena a small plastic box. "Here Elena, this is for you."

Elena took the gift from her smiling as she said. "Thank you so much, Mrs. Fell."

Meredith only nodded her head before walking over to the wardrobe and opening it. "Charlotte, you need to throughout all of this. You don't have room for your new clothes. She grabbed all of the hangers with the clothes on them and through them on the bed. "Elena, I'll get you a garbage bag for this stuff, you can start unpacking her suitcase."

Elena stared at the craft bracelet before looking up and nodding. She stood up immediately ready to start unpacking. Meredith headed out the room and Charlotte grabbed Elena's hand before she could make a move to open the suitcase. "Wait. Don't throw anything out. The stuff she bought I'm never going to wear. It's not my style so don't throw any of this stuff out okay?"

"Okay." She nodded. Elena knew that Charlotte had completely different taste in clothes compared to Meredith. Unlike Charlotte, Elena loved the way Meredith dressed. She always looked elegant and pretty.

Meredith came back into the room with a big black garbage bag in her hand. "Here." She handed it to Elena.

Elena took it from her and turned to Charlotte. She waited for Meredith to leave the room before asking. "Okay so where are we going to put the stuff she bought you."

"In that bag." She pointed before sitting up. "Just empty out the suit case into that bag."

Elena stared at her before asking. "Your seriously not going to just through this all out, are you?"

"What else am I supposed to do with it?" She rolled her eyes at Elena before saying. "Just do what I told you." Elena nodded her head and made a move towards her suit case.

"Elena." Charlotte called out. "You know if you like any of that stuff, or all of it, you can have it."

"Really?" Elena's doe eyes widened.

Charlotte nodded her head. "Really. It's not like I'm going to need it anyway."

She didn't take her time looking through the stuff, she just shoved everything into the black bag with a huge smile on her face. She couldn't believe this was happening. Honestly she had expected Charlotte to give her the old clothes, but this…it was a dream come true.

When she was done, she placed all of Charlotte's old clothes back into her wardrobe. Walking over to where Charlotte was sitting on the bed a browsing the internet Elena asked. "What are you doing?"

The girl smiled as she answered. "Learning about my prince of the night."

"Prince of the night?" Elena raised her eyebrow.

Charlotte rolled her eyes before answering."It's pointless explaining it to you, Elena, because you don't know who he is. Cliff notes version, he's every girls dream. He's perfect in every way, he only has one fault…he's a playboy." She smirked at Elena biting her lower lip.

Elena nodded her head and smiled. Growing up she always wondered what it would be like to date. What it was like to have a boyfriend? She wanted to know what it would be like to fall in love. She knew that she wasn't allowed to date. It would be a disgrace to her family. Her father had told her a long time ago that when the right time comes he would find her a nice man to marry. The thing is she didn't want her father to find her someone to marry. She wanted to choose her own husband. She wanted to have that chose. Anyway, if she had any chance of picking her own husband and life she needed to get into that university. The entire day she had been waiting to find if her dream was going to come true or not. She hesitated at first before asking. "Um…Charlotte, can you please check my exam results."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." Charlotte smiled rolling her eyes. "Let's see." She said before starting to type something on the computer. Elena waited beside her impatiently.

"Oh my god!" Charlotte creamed staring at the screen with shocked eyes.

"What is it? I didn't get?" Elena asked panicked.

"No, no! You…you got in!" Charlotte jumped up from the bed and hugged her. Elena felt like a ton of brisk was lifted off of her shoulders. This was what she had waited the entire summer to find out. It was happening. She had got accepted to her dream university.

The bedroom door opened and Meredith walked in. "What's all the fussing about, girl's?" She asked raising her eyebrow.

"Elena, got into USC!" Charlotte declared. "And with an excellent grade might I add. She had 98 points."

"Can graduations, Elena." Meredith smiled.

"Thank you." Elena smiled politely proud of herself.

Meredith turned to Charlotte and asked. "How did you do?"

"I haven't checked my results yet."

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Meredith pushed.

Charlotte searched through the list until she can across her name. She stared at the computer screen. She started to breath heavily. Meredith came closer as she asked. "What does it say?"

The young girl became white and her breathing increased as she answered. "I…I didn't get in."

"WHAT?" Meredith yelled.

"I…I don't know how this happened!" Charlotte said as she grabbed her face in her hands.

Meredith took a deep breath before turning to Elena. "Elena, you might want to go and tell your parents the good news." Elena knew that that was code for get out. She nodded and quickly stood up. As she made her way over to the bedroom door Meredith added. "Oh and can you please take this bag of clothes down to the trash."

"Sure." Elena nodded grabbing the bag of clothes that Charlotte had given her. She made her way out of the room and closed the door. She dragged the bag behind her almost to the front door when she heard Meredith's voice.

"YOU DIDN'T GET IN! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU CHARLOTTE?"

"I…I DON'T KNOW HOW THIS HAPPENED!"

"OH MY GOD! WE ARRANGED YOU A PRIVATE TUTOR AND STILL YOU COULDN'T PASS! HOW HARD CAN IT BE? HUH?"

"I THOUGHT I DID GOOD! I DON'T KNOW HOW THIS HAPPENED!"

"WELL YOU DIDN'T DO GOOD! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, CHARLOTTE, YOU DIDN'T EVEN GET 51 PERCENT! THE DOOR MAN'S DAUGHTER GOT IN! SHE GOT IN! WHO IS SHE TO GET IN AND NOT YOU! SHE'S A NOBODY AND YOU ARE BRIAN WALTERS DAUGHTER!"

The words were echoing in her head. _THE DORMAN'S DAUGHTER! SHE'S A NOBODY!_ Elena felt tears in her eyes. A burning pain in her chest kept spreading as Meredith continued to talk. She whimpered placing her right hand over her mouth while pulling the garbage bag behind her. She ran down the stairs sobbing. As she entered the apartment she immediately ran to her room. Luckily here father or Jeremy weren't there otherwise she would have had to explain why she was crying. She threw the bag in the corner of the room and stood in front of her old mirror, the one she had gotten from Mrs. Victoria when she was redecorating. She could barely see her own face on it. It was cracked through the middle and it had small scratches all over it and smudges that wouldn't come off no matter how many times she tried cleaning it.

Sometimes it was unbearable living a life amongst these people. She just didn't fit in. Everybody knew who she was? Everybody knew that she was the daughter of the doorman. There was no room for a new start. People judged and there was no way around it. She ran her hands over her face as tears streamed down her cheeks. The bedroom door cracked open and Isobel ran in.

"Child, what's wrong? What is it my baby?" She asked as she whipped the tears from her daughter's cheeks. Elena didn't say a single word, she couldn't, she just continued to sob.

"Elena? Child, talk to me?" Isobel insisted as she took both of her hands.

"I…I…I am just Elena! I am not the doorman's daughter!" She cried out, her doe eyes full of pain and tears.

"Oh my child." Isobel said as she took her into a hug. She knew what this was all about. This has happened before. Living amongst the rich was difficult. They greet you politely and as soon as they turn their backs they think to themselves that you're nothing but waist of space. She hated knowing that her baby girl was going through that. She had tried to keep her daughters spirits up because she could see in her eyes how much she wanted to be like them. How much she wanted to have what they had. "Tell me what did she do now?"

Elena shook her head whimpering. "Nothing."

Isobel patted her back placing soft kisses on top of her head. "Remember what we talked about, Elena. You are worth gold child."

"Then why do I feel like I'm no better than a dirty piece of rock!"

Isobel shook her head. "No, no baby. You are Elena. Light, remember?"

She pulled away from her mother and sat down on her small couch. "None of that matters mum! I'm never going to gain their respect!"

"You don't have to gain their respect; you just need to follow your dream, my darling."

"I don't want to follow a dream that will never come true!" She cried.

"Dream's can't come true if you never dream about them." She came next to her and took a seat. "Come on baby, don't cry anymore. I don't want to have to lie to your father." She whipped the tears from her cheek with her fingers. "Come on, your father will be home soon and so will be Jeremy."

Elena nodded her head closing her eyes as she tried calming down. She was so happy when she found out that she was accepted at USC. It was all she had dream of, but this…this was like a someone was injecting venom into her heart.

"Elena, no more crying. Your father will be here soon and so will Jeremy, I don't want to lie to them again. Go wash your face and come help me proper for dinner." Elena took a deep breath and nodded her head before standing up.

* * *

Dinner was as usual quiet. Elena kept her head down as she picked her food. She didn't feel like eating, all she wanted to do was go to her room and sleep. She hated the suspicious look Jeremy kept giving her. He knew something was up and he was dying to find out.

"Elena, my daughter, have you checked the test results?" John asked.

"Yes, I got in."

John smiled. "Why didn't you tell us earlier? That's wonderful news!"

"Yeah, it's wonderful alright. Now she can become like our neighbors." Jeremy added.

"Jeremy!" John scolded. He turned back to his daughter and asked. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"I…I was just distracted."

"You seem to be very distracted, is everything alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She pretended to smile. Isobel looked from John to her daughter. "She's just excited." Isobel added.

"Did you know about this?" John asked his wife.

"Well…ummm….she mentioned it today."

Elena and Isobel watched as John nodded his head and knitted his eyebrows. "So now we are keeping secrets."

"No of course not. It just slipped my mind, John. I really had a lot of work today at the Walters apartment."

He nodded at his wife before standing up. "I should go and collect the rubbish."

"John, Mrs. Bennett told me to tell you not to ring the door bell, she has guests." Isobel explained and John nodded his head moving towards the coat hanger and taking his coat. He placed on his shoes before heading out.

At the table was left Elena, Jeremy and Isobel. Elena took a few more bites before standing up and taking her plate to the sink. She came back to the table as she said to her mother. "I'm going to my room."

Isobel nodded her head giving her a green light. Jeremy watched from his mother to his sister before saying. "I'm going out."

"Where?"

"For a walk."

"At this hour?"

"I'm not five, mum."

Isobel shook her head at before standing up. "Don't stay to long." He didn't say a word, he just stood up grabbed his jacket and headed out.

"Unbelievable." Isobel shook her head as she took Jeremy's, John's and her own plate to the sink. Knowing that she wouldn't get another chance to talk to her daughter privately she quickly walked over to Elena's room.

Elena heard the door open before her mother walked in. She was tucked in under the covers in the dark. Isobel turned on the light and closed the door. She came up to her baby girl and patted the top of her head. "Why didn't you tell me?"

At first she didn't answer, she honestly didn't know what to tell her mother. All of the emotions ran to the surface when she heard Meredith's words. It was like a needle that was pricking her heart. "I had achieved my goal but I still felt empty inside when I heard what she really thought about us."

"Oh, my baby girl." Isobel patted her head as her own heart wanted to break at the sight of her. "You are who you are, Elena. You are worth gold my baby and no matter what she says you know what you have to do."

She nodded her head trying to convince herself that this was all she needed. Isobel leaned down and placed a soft kiss to her forehead. "Sleep, my darling, tomorrow is a new day. And just remember that in a week you'll be starting university. Now sleep, my child." She placed one more kiss on top of her head before standing up and exiting the room.

As soon as Isobel walked out she felt her heart squeeze in her chest. The pain was sometimes unbearable and sometimes she would sit down and think about the life decision she made all those years ago. She was trying to escape her own destiny and build a new future for her kids but watching them suffer in this community made her rethink every decision she made up until now. Was it worth it was the biggest question she had.

Elena wasn't this unhappy always. Isobel had a friend who was the kind of woman worthy to be called human. Mrs. Victoria Walters was such a kind woman. She was the mother of Elena's close friend Charlotte. As kids the girls played together most of the time. Every time Isobel went to clean the Walter's apartment, she would bring Elena along so that she could play with Charlotte. Victoria was a kind woman. She would always collect clothes, toys and stuff that was still in good condition and give it to Isobel so that she could give it to Elena. Most of the clothes was very good quality and barely worn by Charlotte, so Isobel never had to worry about spending a penny on Elena. The girl had practically grown up in Charlotte's old clothes. Isobel was always grateful to the woman. Victoria had a good heart. Unfortunately she died from cancer 8 years ago. It was heartbreaking and her daughter was left with only a father. Isobel did everything she could to help her out but it was thought. No one could replace her mother. Charlotte had a hard time getting over her mother's death and as soon as she did, her father remarried which caused more problems. Mrs. Meredith Fell was a polite woman but also very proud. When she walks passed Isobel she barely manages to say a simple hello. She was the type of woman who chose friends based on popularity and wealth. Isobel didn't give it rats ass about the what the woman thought about them, all she cared about was Elena and Charlotte's friendship. The girls were inseparable as kids; she didn't want that to change now.

* * *

**_First of all I want to make one this clear about this story. I am rewriting a Turkish series that I have watched recently. I'm only changed the names of the characters. I do not own anything as I said I am writing this for fun. Please enjoy and review so I know that you want me to continue._**

**_ Love RedRose1864_**


	2. Chapter 2

AU/AH. This story is rated m for future references. I do not own anything. I am just simply writing for fun. Enjoy!

* * *

I Named her Elena

Chapter 2

People say that in life you shouldn't be greedy, take what life is offering and be grateful for it. But the question still remains. Is it wrong to want to succeed in life? Is it wrong to want to live a differently life? Is it wrong to want to say goodbye to your old life and start new? In the Gilbert family it was all wrong. Elena Gilbert was sitting on her old couch staring at the designer clothes she was give by Charlotte. She picked up a red silky button up shirt and placed it onto her chest seeing how it would look if she wore it tomorrow on her first day of university. She knew deep down that her parents wouldn't let her go out in a shirt like that but a girl could at least dream. She was staring into the mirror imagining herself wearing the shirt when the bedroom door opened.

"Elena did you see-" Jeremy stopped talking when he saw his sister standing in front of the mirror holding a piece of material in her hand. "What the hell is that?" He stepped inside closing the bedroom door.

"Just…just some clothes Charlotte gave me…" She panicked quickly making a move to put the shirt back into the bag but Jeremy stopped her. He grabbed the shirt from her before yelling. "Why would you even accept this?!"

"because…because she was about to throw it out so…so I took it."

"Only whores where this!"

"That's not true! Meredith bought this for Charlotte!" Elena argued.

Jeremy stared at her angrily before grabbing the entire bag and shoving the shirt into it."What are you doing?" Elena questioned as she tried taking the bag from him.

"Throwing this into the trash!"

"WHAT?" Elena's eyes widened. "NO!" She yelled pulling on the bag.

"You are not going to dress like these rich snobs!"

"Let go Jeremy! It's mine!" She yelled pulling harder.

The bedroom door opened and Isobel ran in. She got in-between the siblings angrily. "Hey! Hey! Hey! What do you two think you're doing?"

"He took my stuff, mum!" Elena yelled making a move to grab the bag from her brother.

"It's not even yours! You took it from Charlotte!" Jeremy yelled back at her still holding the bag.

"Shush! Shush! Shush!" Isobel hushed them both. "Your father will be here any minute! Do you want him to witness this! Dear god!" She grabbed the bag from Jeremy and looked inside. "What's all this?" She raised her eyebrow at Elena.

Elena fiddled with her hands as she explained. "Just some clothes Charlotte gave me. She was going to throw it out so I took it."

"Whores only wear this!" Jeremy added from behind his mother.

"Jeremy Gilbert, I will make you wash your mouth out with soap!" Isobel threatened. She turned back to Elena. "She gave this to you?"

"Yes, she didn't want it so she gave it to me. I thought I could wear it around the apartment building."

Isobel nodded her head at Elena. "Okay." She turned to Jeremy who was about to add a comment. "NO! I don't want to hear it! Out now! Out! Out!" She shooed him out of the room. She closed the door before turning to Elena with an angry facial expression. "What is wrong with you child! You know what your father and brother are like! Do you want to bury me alive? Is that you want, Elena?" She hissed in a hushed tone so Jeremy wouldn't hear.

"No, of course not mum. I didn't mean for him to come in and see this! I thought he wasn't home." Elena explained taking the bag from her mother.

"Put it under your bed and make sure your father doesn't see it!" Elena did as her mother told her and then sat down onto the couch worried. "What if Jeremy tells dad?"

"He won't." Isobel promised as she walked over to the door. "Go wash up so you can set the table for lunch."

* * *

"So tomorrow is the big day, huh?" Charlotte said sarcastically. "Are you excited?"

"A little…" Elena smiled as she thought about university. She could still picture in her mind compose exactly as she had last seen it. Everything seemed so amazing and perfect. From the concrete people walked on to the amphitheatre where she had had the pleasure of doing her test. She still remembered the way the girls dressed in designer clothes and shoes. They didn't come to school by bus. They all had cars…amazing cars.

"- not to find friends." Charlotte said but when she realized Elena wasn't even listening she punched her in the arm. "HEY!"

"W-what?" Elena jumped.

"I said you're going there for the educations not to find friends."

"No I want to find friends there too."

"Really?" Charlotte asked on the edge of laughter.

"Yes, of course. Why are you looking at me like that?" Elena asked raising her eyebrow.

The girl shook her head chuckling. "No offense, Elena, but you're the doorman's daughter and when people find that out they aren't going to want to be your friend."

Elena looked away from Charlotte feeling uncomfortable and well…hurt. She felt Charlotte place her hand on her shoulder. "Hey, I didn't mean to upset you. It's better that you hear it from me then tomorrow from some stranger."

Elena blink a few times staring into space, she didn't want Charlotte to see her weak or upset, before turning to the girl and nodding her head. "Thanks for informing me, Charlotte, but I have to go now." She stood up and grabbed her slippers before heading for the door.

"Good luck tomorrow!" Charlotte yelled from behind her. Elena didn't reply she just headed out of the apartment. As soon as she stepped out of the apartment she collapsed to the floor feeling like all of her emotions consumed her at once. She placed her hand over her mouth before starting to sob. Why was life this cruel? Why did I have to be the doorman's daughter? People would think that it would stop hurting so much over the years but it didn't…it probably never will. She heard footsteps coming up the stairs so she quickly got to her feet whipping her tears away. She made a move to walk over to the elevator when she was stopped.

"Elena." Isobel called out.

Slowly she turned to her mother with teary eyes. Isobel placed the bucket and mop on the floor and approached her daughter. "Honey, what's wrong? What is it baby?"

Elena didn't say a single word she just fell into her mother's arms sobbing. "Oh baby, girl. Who got you so upset, honey?" She started sobbing harder. "Hey, hey, hey. No crying. Come on, princess, no crying." Isobel said pulling away from her so that she could look into her eyes. "Come on, Elena, you don't want anyone to see us like this."

Elena took a few breaths trying to control her emotions before saying. "I'm sorry mum…"

"About what, darling?" Isobel asked but Elena didn't answer she just stared down at her feel. The woman took her hands giving them a reassuring squeeze as she repeated the question. "What are you sorry about, darling? What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry for heating where I came from." She said in a whisper. Isobel shook her head knowing what her daughter meant. Living a life in Mystic falls was like living in a world that was lost in civilization at least five hundred years. Isobel took Elena's head between her hands as she said. "No my darling, you were born in Los Angeles, not Mystic Fall's. You will have the life that your deserve. Just remember the plan Elena. School comes first and every dream that you have will come with it." She smiled at her beautiful daughter. "You are gold my child, and you will get your five minutes to show the world who you are, remember that." Elena nodded her head and forced a smile. Her mother new exactly what to tell her when she was down.

"Now go set the table for dinner your brother and father will be home soon. I'll be in apartment 7."

"Okay, mum." She nodded her head heading down the steps. As she made her way down to the basement (her home) she kept telling herself that tomorrow was a new begging. "Tomorrow will be a new start. A new beginning to my new life."

* * *

Four people were sitting around the table having dinner and it was dead silence. The only sound that could be heard was the clinking of spoons, knives and forks. Elena was lost in thoughts as she played with her dinner. John and Jeremy watched her with curious gazes so Isobel kicked her under the table.

Elena jumped out of her thoughts. "Huh?" She turned to her mother.

"Are you tired dear?" Isobel asked giving her a knowing look.

"Um…no, I just-"

"Child, are you worried about something?" John asked.

"No father."

"Then why are you so distant? You haven't even touched your food." He pointed out.

"I…I ate at Charlotte's." She lied.

Jeremy laughed sarcastically. "The rich have better food then we do, isn't that right sister?"

"Jeremy!" Isobel warned him.

"What mother? I was just asking." He shook his head. "Elena's starting university tomorrow. She's probably worried about how she's going to fit in with all those rich girls when she's not."

"You're just jealous that I'm going to a private university and the best in the city while you couldn't even get good enough grades to enter a public one!" Elena bit out staring daggers.

"Enough!" John slammed his hand against the table. "I don't want to hear this! Siblings fighting! Dear god what has the world turned into." The man shook his head. Jeremy and Elena kept staring daggers at each other over the table but didn't utter a single word.

Jeremy first stood up from his seat. "I'm done. I'm going for a walk."

"Hey!" Isobel called out. "At least take your plate to the sink." He grabbed his plate from the table before taking it over to the sink. He glanced at Elena, shooting a dagger, before heading out of the door.

Elena took a few more bights of her food before standing up and taking her plate to the kitchen. John shook his head at Isobel as he said. "Do you see what this university business is doing to our family?"

The woman swallowed thickly before saying. "It was just a tiff, John."

"This isn't needed Isobel. She hasn't even started going to university yet but the problems have already started in our family. I knew it was a bad idea to let this happen. Our daughter is going to university while our son is not. Dear lord what has the world turned into."

Isobel took a deep breath to stop herself from yelling at her husband. He was old fashioned, he doesn't understand what the new word is offering. He lives in the past where the male is supposed to finish school and get educated the best while the female is to be married into a good family. "Your son wanted to be a mechanic, John. As far as I can remember you allowed it."

"Yes, why wouldn't I allow it?" The man said confused.

Isobel gave him a hard look over the table. "He could have gone to university but he didn't want to. Our daughter on the other hand wants to go and I see nothing wrong with that."

He shook his head. "We are forgetting tradition, Isobel."

"It's the 21 century, John." Isobel muttered as she grabbed the remaining plates.

"Dear god, Isobel! Who speaks like that?" John questioned with his eyes wide open.

"All I'm saying is that life now is not the same as when we were young. Women can get higher education as well now."

"She doesn't need education. She's gone to school enough."

In that moment Elena came out of the kitchen and walked right passed her father straight to her room. Isobel huffed shaking her head at John. "Do you see what you have done?" She pointed to Elena's bedroom door.

John raised his eyebrow. "What have I done?"

"She's upset, now."

He nodded his head and motioned with his hand. "Go talk to her. See why she's so upset."

"Oh I wonder why!" Isobel huffed at him before turning around and heading into Elena's room.

* * *

Isobel brushed the knots out of her hair gently as Elena stared into the mirror. Her hair was so soft, it reminded the woman of silk. She could see that Elena was worried about tomorrow. After all, it was her first day, not to mention that she would be going to a school full of rich people, she must feel very out of place. "Just remember what we talked about. Four years of hard work means a life time of happiness, my baby."

Elena didn't say a single word she just kept staring into the mirror. Tomorrow was supposed to be the best day of her life so far, yet she felt like it was going to be one huge disaster. She felt as Isobel collected her hair and brought it all to one side. "What are we going to do with your hair? It's your first day at school tomorrow. You want to look pretty, don't you?" She smiled at Elena in the mirror hoping for her daughter to return the smile but she didn't.

"Oh my dear child. You have no idea how many times I've cried myself to sleep because of what my father did to me. Just a look could get me to start sobbing but then I realized that nothing was going to change so I decided to let it be."

Elena shifted so that she was looking at Isobel. "Is father mad at me?"

"No, honey no." She took her face between her hands. "Jeremy had a choice and he chose to become a mechanic. I spent night after night telling him to study harder while you were locked up in here reading those big books and doing your best to get to this level in your life. You have nothing to feel guilty about. You are here because you deserve to be. I wanted both of my kids to succeed in life but he just chose the other way. Now I only have you and I know you won't let me down."

Elena smiled for the first time since her mother walked into the bedroom. Her mother was right and Elena knew that very well. Sometimes she just needed Isobel to tell her. She stood up and walked over to the old cabinet and took out a bunch of socks. She smiled at Isobel before saying. "Lose curls, mum."

"Good choice." Isobel smiled as she waved her hand over for Elena to come and sit down.

* * *

Elena applied a little bit of lip gloss to her lips as a touch up to her look. Her hair was in loose curls and shaped her round head perfectly. She smiled at herself in the mirror. "Today is a new begging. Today I get to be whoever I want to be." She smiled at herself in the mirror. Last night she had decided to take a chance. She was going to be someone new today. She quickly got up from the floor and grabbed the designer black bag Charlotte had given her last year. She was saving it for this year. It was still in good condition. It was a designer black Chanel bag with a leather silver chain. She shoved inside a pair of high heel boots and the black cotton dress. She quickly got the black and white vest from her closet and also shoved it into the bag. She zipped the bag up quickly and headed out of the room. "Morning!" She greeted her father.

"Morning, child." John said as he stood up from the couch. "Are you ready?"

"Yes, father." Elena smiled happily as he grabbed her coat.

"Good, let's have some break-"

"I can't. I have to get to the station and catch the bus. I'll just grab something on the way."

"Elena, money doesn't grow on trees." John warned her. "We have plenty of food at home for you to eat. You should save your money for lunch."

She nodded her head not wanting him to get upset. She grabbed an apple from the fruit bowel. "Here, I'll have an apple."

"Good. You should take one with you for lunch if you get hungry."

She shook her head. "Don't worry, father, I won't. A sandwich is enough for me."

He nodded his head still not quite happy with her answer. "Do you want me to call your brother to walk you to the bus stop?"

"No, father, I know where it is." Elena nodded her head smiling at him. She placed on her brown flat boots and grabbed her black wool coat that Charlotte had given her at the end of last winter. It was very fashionable.

"Did you get your phone?"

"Yes, father."

"Good then. Have a good day, child!" John said to her before she opened the door.

"You too, father." Elena returned. As soon as she was out of the house she rushed quickly out of the building. If she had calculated correctly it would take her about 5 minutes to get to the coffee shop so that she could change in the bathroom and then it would take her another 10 minutes to get to the bus stop. She ran as fast as her knees could carry her. As she approached the coffee shop that was named "Bella latté" she rushed inside. "Hi, can I please use your bathroom?"

"Sure." The woman said to her quickly before turning to a customer. She ran into the bathroom and quickly locked the door. She took off her boots, pants and the red jumper she was wearing before putting on the black cotton dress. She pulled on the nylon tights before quickly pulled on the black and white vest before putting on the high heel boots. She collected her clothes and shoved them back into a plastic bag that she had bought with her. She glanced at her image in the mirror and smiled. From head to toe she was in designer clothes and for the first time she felt like a lady. She quickly placed on her coat before running out the door. She ran as fast as she could to the bus stop. About a hundred meters from the bus stop she placed the plastic bag with her clothes behind a bush to hide it because at the end of the day she was going to need it. She quickly made her way to the bus stop and waited with all the other people for the bus to arrive. She didn't have to wait long. As she got into the bus she smiled knowing that in less than 15 minutes she would be back on the grounds of USC. She stared out the window with a huge grin on her face knowing that her dream was coming true.

As the bus stopped and the passengers started climbing out Elena walked out with shaky legs. She slowly made her way to the big gates of USC. The USC sign big and bold on the huge building. She held her head high as she walked like a lady through camps. She walked passed a bunch of girls laughing and writing text messages on their phone. Another grope of people were seated on a bench talking. She walked over to the entrance of the building seeing that two girls were standing with books in their hands. "Hi, I'm new here. Can you please tell me where the department for business and management is?"

"Third floor." A girl with brown hair answered with a smile.

"Thank you." Elena smiled politely as she walked inside heading to the third floor. The building was so equipped that she couldn't help but admire the fact that she was lucky enough to be here. As soon as she got to the third floor she noticed one of the professors telling all the students to come through a door marked C12. She quickly rushed inside with the rest.

Well 3 periods had passed and it wasn't so bad. She had heard some girls gossiping about her. It was about the way she was dressed. One girl had said that she was probably an exchange student from Europe because she had style. One girl commented on how her hair was perfect, but disliked her shoes. It all made Elena smile because for once people noticed her. As she made her way out of the room she bumped into a girl with black curly hair. "Sorry…" She apologized.

"No it's okay." Elena smiled.

"I can be clumsy like that." She smirked. "I'm April." She held her hand out.

"Elena." Elena introduced herself as she extended her hand. "It's nice to meet someone. I'm new and I know zero people."

"Well, Elena, we have almost an hour till classes start again. Do you want to grab a drink? We can get to know each other better and then at the end of the day you can say that you met someone." April offered smirking.

"That would be great." Elena nodded her head smiling. The two girls made their way down to the cafeteria and ordered some coffee before heading outside so that they could get some fresh air. They took a seat on one of the tables in the park. "So, are you from here?" April asked.

"Yeah, born and raised in L.A." Elena nodded her head. "What about you?"

"I'm from North Carolina but I moved to L.A when I was five."

Elena nodded her head. April seemed like a nice person, from what Elena could tell. Before you know it the two girls were giggling and laughing like they knew each other for years. They started up an interesting conversation about the professor of statistics. "-he failed half of the students and that's why he got kicked out of USC, but Mr. Tanner is different. He seems like a nice guy."

"Yeah." Elena nodded confirming. From the left corner, about 20 feet away from Elena, a bunch of girls were giggling and laughing. Elena's gaze slowly wondered over to the bunch of girls. She watched a girl that had short brown hair and blue eyes throw her head back with laughter. She was dressed in designer clothes and had a huge grin on her face. "I now just the way to get his attention. Come on." The girl said confidently as she grabbed the other blond girl beside her and started walking.

"This will be interesting." April added as she caught on what Elena was watching.

Elena and April watched with curious gazes as the girl walked right ahead holding her coffee cup. She kept laughing and sawing the coffee cup in her hand as she pretended to talk to the blond beside her. Elena watched as she turned her head and walked right into a man spilling the coffee all over him. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" She gasped as she made a move to touch his jacket.

"It's okay." The guy said as he moved her hand from his coat. Elena couldn't really make out his face because he was looking down at his coat and the girl was blocking her view.

"No, let me take you to the bathroom so we can clean that up." She flirted.

"No really, there is no need."

She stuck her hand out. "I'm Sarah."

"Nice to meet you Sarah but I have to go." The guy said moving past her.

Elena busted out laugh and so did April. "That was such a low blow. He didn't even notice her."

"She must be really hungry for attention." Elena said as she watched the girl fuss around.

"Everybody is hungry for his attention." April said as she pointed to the guy.

Elena took a look at him. She couldn't see his face very well. The only thing that caught her eye was his black hair. He was tall that was fore sure and even though he was wearing a coat she could tell that had a good body. "Who is he?" She asked curiously.

"Damon Salvatore. The prince of the night. That's what everybody calls him." April explained. Elena watched as he approached a girl with long curly brown hair who looked like a model, beside her was a guy with blond hair who was warring sunglasses. "In case you're wondering that's Katherine Pierce and Nick Mikaelson. That trio is the most popular in our school. Everybody knows who they are. Rumor has it that Katherine can't decide if she wants Damon or Nick."

Elena just nodded her head as she watched the girl Katherine smile. She was beautiful, probably the most beautiful girl Elena had ever seen. She had smoky eyes and red lips but when she smiled all of her pearly white teeth showed. She was wearing a black coat with skinny black jeans and black high heel boots. She watched as the girl took Nick's arm first and then Damon's. They walked through the park giggling and laughing.

"We should get to class. It's almost time for period four." April said as she stood up. Elena nodded her head standing up and grabbing her purse. Back to class.

* * *

April turned out to be quite a good person from what Elena could tell. She was a sweet girl. This was her first year too. They had most classes together only on Fridays their schedules were different. It was safe to say that Elena's first day at school was a success.

"So, where do you live?" April asked as they exited the classroom.

"Luxe." Elena answered.

"You mean that luxurious apartment building? God you're so lucky to live there!" She grinned at Elena before adding. "Your different from all the others here, you know that. I mean since I got here every single girl gave me a look of disgust probably because I wasn't dressed in designer clothes from head to toe. I guess it's obvious that I'm not rich…but you…you didn't comment at all." April smiled happily.

"Yeah…um…listen April… I think you got the wrong idea about me. I'm not-" Beep, beep, beep. "Just a second." Elena said when she heard her phone ringing. She walked a few feet away from April before quickly taking her phone out and bringing it up to her ear.

"Yes, mum?"

"For the love of god, child! I've been calling you for the past hour! Why didn't you answer your phone?"

"I was in class, mum."

"Where are you now?"

"Just finished. I'll be home soon."

"You better be. Your father is coming home soon. You better get here before he arrives."

"I'll be home soon, mum, but I have to go now."

"Wait-"

"Bye." Elena said quickly before ending the call. She quickly threw her phone back before looking around to see if anyone saw her talking. Luckily no one was there except for April. Quickly she made her way over to where April was waiting.

"Everything okay?" April ask as Elena approached her.

"Yes, just my mum asking how the first day went." Elena lied.

"You're close to your family, aren't you?"

"You could say that." Elena smiled. "April, I'm really sorry but my parents are expecting me to come home soon so I have to leave now."

"Oh okay, I won't keep you." The girl smiled. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah." Elena grinned at her one last time before turning around and heading to the main entrance. She walked elegantly but faster. She needed to get home before her father did, oh and she needed to change into her scruffy clothes. She shoved her hand into her bag to cheek the time on her phone. She didn't dare take it out of her purse. It was a Nokia 3310, the oldest model. That's one of the reasons she didn't answer her phone today when her mother was calling. It was ten to five. Her father usually arrives home around five thirty so she still had 40 minutes to get home before he does. As she lifted her head it all happened so fast. One moment she was walking across campus parking the next she heard tiers screeching. She lifted her gaze up and saw a black car coming towards her. It twisted a little to the right and managed to only hit her hand. "AHH!" She screamed out panicked and dropped the handbag. She grabbed her hand staring at it. It didn't hurt but she was freaked out.

"Are you okay?" She felt someone step in front of her.

Elena lifted her head up and was met with a man with concerned blue eyes. He looked familiar. "I'm fine." She hissed squeezing her hand experimentally.

"Is your hand broken? Let me see." He grabbed her hand.

"I said I'm fine." She murmured pulling her hand back.

"Are you sure? Do you want me to take you to the hospital?" He offered.

"No. My hand if fine…just a little sore."

"I'm so sorry." He apologized. Elena swallowed thickly before looking down at her feet. Everything that was inside her bag was now on the floor of the parking lot. She bent down to pick the stuff up and so did the stranger. As he bent down next to her and started collecting the things she had dropped, she then realized who he was. She remembered the black messy hair. Damon Salvatore, the guy who she had seen earlier today. The prince of the night.

He picked up her phone saying "It's broken, I'm sorry." Elena huffed annoyed. "Let me buy you a new one." He offered.

"There is no need." Elena said as she grabbed it from him.

"No I insist." Damon said to her seriously. "Come on, get in the car. We can go to the nearest store and you can pick out a new phone."

Elena stared at him. She looked deeply into his face this time. He had beautiful blue eyes and a strong jaw line. His face was shaved to perfection. He was dressed in the latest men's fashion from head to toe. The interesting part was that he kept staring back at her with worried blue eyes as he waited for an answer. Just staring at his perfect face made her feel intimidated. "I said that there is no need. I'm using this thing only temporarily."She stood up making a move to leave.

"Well there must be something I can do to make up for the damage I've caused." He said grabbing her arm as she made a move to walk away.

"If you really want to make it up to me then stop driving for the rest of your life!" Elena hissed angrily as she pulled out of his hold and walked away.

Damon stood there staring after the girl. Who was she? He had no idea but she was fusty and different. A girl had never spoken to him like that before. It was wired getting scolded. There was something about her…yes he noticed her beauty but that wasn't it. There was something about her that drew him in but he couldn't explain it. He watched her walk across the parking lot. Her heels clinking as she swayed her hips. She was a little lady that was for sure. He stood by his car watching her till she disappeared into the distance. Who was this girl? It was mystery and Damon didn't do mysteries. There was only one thing to do in this situation. It was time to find out who the little lady was.

* * *

**_So here is chapter 2 done. What do you guys think? I didn't get many reviews for chapter one which leads me to think that you guys don't like it. If that is the case please let me know so that i can focus on my other stories instead, but i think that you might enjoy this story very much. The beginning might not be that interesting but trust me it will get juicy soon. _**

**_If you want me to continue please review and let me know what you think about this story. I review means a lot to me, so please leave me a simple comment.! _**

**_XoXo RedRose1864_**


	3. Chapter 3

AU/AH. This story is rated m for future references. I do not own anything. I am just simply writing for fun. Enjoy.

I Named her Elena

Chapter 3

"Yow dude! Come on, Katherine is waiting!" Nick yelled from the door way.

"You go. I'm going to hang out here tonight." Damon said as he laid back onto the sofa flicking though the channels on his huge plasma TV.

"You're kidding, right?" Nick asked as he approached him.

"No. Look I just don't feel like going out tonight. I'm a bit stressed out."

"Well, what better way to get rid of stress then to hit the club man! You own the place, man! That place isn't the same without you, brother! And since when does Damon Salvatore avoid going out and parting?" Nick walked up to him grinning. "Don't you remember? The party never ends, your words not mine."

Damon turned off the TV and placed the remote control on the coffee table before saying. "I hit a girl today in the parking lot."

"WHAT? Is she okay?" Nick asked his blue eyes wide as he took a seat opposite of Damon.

"Yeah, she's fine. I didn't hit her…I just knocked her purse out of her hand."

"Okay." Nick said confused. He didn't understand why Damon was acting like this. "Okay dude, I get that this is hard for your ego but maybe it's time to admit that you're not the best diver." He teased. When Damon didn't comment the guy added. "Let me get this straight. You're all weird because of an accident that didn't cause any harm. The girl is fine, right?"

"Yeah she's fine, but that's not what I'm talking about. It's not about the accident it's about…" Damon tried to explain but then he realized that he had no idea what he was trying to explain.

"It's about what?"

Damon shook his head dismissing the thought. He couldn't stop thinking about her since he got home today. They way she had no fear to tell him off was something that just made him…oh he was going crazy. Nick was right, he loved partying and he didn't understand why he was feeling this way, but it needed to end. Damon Salvatore was a party person and that wasn't about to chance. He was definitely going out tonight. He stood up saying. "Give me five minutes, man."

"I give you three. Katherine is going to kill us." He walked over to where Damon was and poked him in the chest playfully. "Actually dude, she's going to kill you."

Damon just rolled his eyes before turning and heading to his bedroom to change.

* * *

"No such luck. It's not the battery. It's broken." Jeremy said as he threw the phone onto the kitchen table.

"How did this happen, child?" John asked with his arms on his hips staring Elena down.

"I…I was about to walk out of class when the door opened and slammed me against the wall. I was holding the phone and it smashed against the wall." She lied. God, what other choice did she have? If she had told her father the truth about the boy who accidently hit her he would make a big deal out of it. God knows maybe he would even go to school to find him. Anyway, this little white lie isn't going to bring anybody any harm.

"Oh really? Just like that?" Jeremy raised his eyebrow. "You didn't do this on purpose so you would get a new phone? Let me guess? When you got there all your class mates had expensive phones and you-"

"Shut up Jeremy! That's not what happened! I told you-"Elena started yelling but was cut off by her father.

"Enough!" He waved his hand in the air. "Elena, go to your room!"

"What? Why? Dad, I didn't-"

"Elena!" He warned her. She took one last look at her twin brother before turning around and running off into her room. God, why did he have to be this difficult? When Jeremy was a child he was always picket on at school by a bunch of rich boys because he was the doorman's son. Elena didn't have that problem mainly because she only had a few friends. Jeremy tried to fit in with everyone but it didn't turn out that way. Ever since 10th grade when Jack Johannes, the football team captain, made out with Silvia Paterson, the girl Jeremy liked, he started hating rich people because he was convinced that the only reason Silvia didn't like him was because he wasn't rich. She was his first love…if you can call it that. Dad and mum of course never found out about that, it was their little secret. Jeremy wasn't allowed to date either. Father had told him once he turns 18 he has the right to pick out a girl and ask for her hand in marriage.

She scrunched up on the bed angrily and grabbed her bag taking out her note book. She was just about to start studding when the bedroom door opened. John walked inside slowly and took a seat next to her. "Can we talk?" Elena nodded her head. John pulled out of his pocket his old phone saying. "You will take this to school tomorrow and you will be careful with it, Elena."

"Father, I don't want to take your phone. You might need it. I will be fine one day without a phone."

John shook his head. "No, not a chance. I will see what I can do to get you a new phone by the end of the week. Till then you can use mine. Okay?" He asked raising his eyebrow.

"Yes." Elena nodded taking his phone. It was pretty much the same one. Nokia 3330. He stood up from the couch without saying a single word. Elena watched him walk out of the bedroom and she felt like crying immediately. She had such a beautiful day today. For the first time she felt like she was free but then this happened. Why does always something happen to me? She asked herself as she ran her hands over her face. It wasn't fair. One stupid day! She was asking for just one normal day. "I guess I'm asking too much!" Elena hissed in a hushed tone so nobody would hear.

* * *

"Damon!" Katherine squealed as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I dare you to dance with me!"

"You dare me that every night, Kat."

"Well, I just love dancing with you!" She declared as she jumped up and down.

"I think you've had a little bit too much to drink!" Damon shouted over the music.

"Definitely!" She yelled throwing her head back. Damon laughed holding onto her so that she wouldn't fall. Nick came up behind them and whispered into Katherine's ear. "Babe, you'll have a major headache tomorrow!"

"Who cares? I'm dancing!" She yelled happily.

Damon sent Nick a knowing look. Nick just nodded his head. "I say it's time we hit the road my friends?"

"I agree!" Damon added. "What's it goanna be, Kat? Greasy fries or chili peppers."

"Eew!" Katherine made a disgusting face. "I want mint ice cream! Get me mint ice cream, Damon!"

"Kat, we're in a club. There is no ice cream here, babe!" Nick shouted over the music through his laughter.

"I don't care, I want mint ice-wow!" She stumbled grabbing onto Damon.

"Babe, we need to get you out of here. You don't even know where your ass is." Nick teased as he wrapped an arm around her waist helping Damon drag her out.

"Yes I do! You're grabbing my ass!"

Nick bursts out laughing and so does Damon. She was such a funny girl when she was drunk. They both watched as she placed her finger on her lip thinking. "Oh wait…Damon is grabbing my ass." She giggled almost tripping over but the boys held her in a strong grip.

"No one is grabbing your ass, Kat. Your ass is safe." Damon said threw his laughter as they dragged her out of the club.

"I feel sleepy." She said as they stepped out of the club leaning her head against Damon's shoulder. The cool breeze was refreshing.

"Okay, let's put you in a cab." Damon said placing his hand up for a taxi.

"Noooo. I…I drove here."

"Well there is no chance you'll be driving back like this." Damon stated.

"Says the guy who hit a girl in a parking lot. Man, it's a parking lot!" Nick teased.

"What? What was that?" Katherine asked confused.

Damon rolled his eyes before saying to Nick. "I regret telling you!"

"You should because I'm going to use this against you for the rest of your life."

"Hey! Hey, how come I'm not part of this conversation?" Katherine asked and the boys burst out laughing at her confused facial expression.

"Babe' I'll tell you in the morning when your head is functioning properly." Nick said with a sneaky smile in Damon's direction.

"Nick, stop messing around. We need to find this drunky a cab." Damon smirked at Katherine.

"I am not drunk…I'm just tipsy." Katherine slurred.

"No need. I'll drive her home and I'll make sure she doesn't end up sleeping on the front lawn." Nick smirk as he took Katherine into his arms.

Damon nodded his head grinning. "You do that, man."

"Bye, Damon!" Katherine yelled as she grinned at him like she was in happy land, which she probably was.

"See you guys tomorrow." Damon smiled at them as he turned around heading to the back of the club to get his car. Tonight was just like any other night. Full of fun and laughter. Life was good. He enjoyed his life. He didn't have complaints about it. He had his friends always there beside him. Nick was like his brother and well Katherine, she had her dark side but she was still one of his best friends. Women were always in his reach and he always knew how to have a good time. Jet even though tonight was fun he still felt like something was missing. He just couldn't put his finger on it.

"Mr. Salvatore, your car." The guard said as he opened the car door and passed Damon the keys.

"Thanks." Damon said as he took them and got into the car. He turned on the engine before speeding of into the night. As he drove he couldn't help but think who was that girl? He didn't even know her name. Well, tomorrow he was going to find that out.

* * *

Katherine Peirce was lying on her bed with a pillow over her head. She groaned hearing the annoying sound. She felt like someone was hammering her head. "Augh!" She grabbed the phone from the night stand turning it off. It was the alarm. She slumped back onto her bed closing her eyes and placing the pillow over her face. "Oh my god!"

Nick slowly entered the room on his tippy toes carrying a mug of hot coffee. He sneaked his was over to Katherine's side of the bed before slowly taking the pillow off her head and brining the mug just under her nose.

"Mmm…do I smell coffee?" Katherine asked still not opening her eyes.

"Come on drunky, time to get up."

She opened just one eye to see him standing over her with a smirk. "Nick?"

"Yep it's me. Come on get up. We have only about an hour to get you sober before school."

"My head hurts. Can you not yell?" She screamed jumping out of bed.

"That's what happens when you drink half a bottle of tequila." Nick grinned passing her the coffee.

"My head is pounding." She groaned taking a drink of coffee." It's black!"

"Yeah, and coffee is not the worst part." He held up a plastic bag with a grin. "Greasy fries."

"Eew! I am not eating that stuff!"

"That's what you said last night." Nick smirked placing the bag onto her night stand.

"What happened last night?" She asked placing the coffee cup down while she ran her other hand through her hair.

"The usual. You got wasted, flirted with the bar tenders and ended up dancing around a strip poll."

Katherine rolled her eyes at him before retorting. "Ha-ha very funny! No matter how drunk I got there is no way in hell that I flirted with the bar tender. That's like ew! As for dancing on a strip poll low blow, Nick."

"Okay maybe I went overboard a little but you did smile at Simon."

"Eew! I didn't! There is no way!" She yelled holding her head in her hands and Nick chuckled. "Aww!"

"Hey take it easy." He came up to her and passed her the coffee mug. "Come on I need to get you sober so we can get to school."

"Did you spend the night here?" Katherine asked when she noticed him standing with his shirt open in front of her.

"Yep. I couldn't leave you last night. You were begging me to stay." He wiggled his eyebrows at her and she started laughing but then stopped because of the pounding in her head. "It hurts, Nick!"

"Come on, eat some fries and then you can take an aspirin." He held up the box of fries in front of her face. She sniffed them groaning before taking a bite. Swallowing the greasy frie she declared. "I am never ever drinking again."

"You say that every time." Nick added with a smirk.

* * *

"Do not ignore my phone calls again! Do you hear me, Elena Gilbert!" Isobel threatened as she wiggled her finger in front of Elena's face.

"Mum I can't answer the phone during classes. It's against the rules."

"Then right down on a piece of paper when you have brakes so I can call you." Isobel said as she passed her a piece of paper.

Elena groaned taking it from her mother. "I can't believe you're doing this!"

"And I can't believe you broke your phone! You better watch out young lady because your father is watching you like a hawk." Isobel stated running her hands over her face. "Dear god, you will bury me alive child!"

"I didn't mean it. It was an accident." Elena cried frustrated.

"It's always an accident with you!" Isobel shook her head. "You better be home tonight on time."

"I wasn't late yesterday." Elena lied but regretted the moment it came out of her mouth.

"Oh really, you think I didn't notice the time! I did young lady! You were 15 minutes late! Be grateful that your father wasn't home."

"Come on mum!" Elena groaned.

"Don't you mum me and get writing!" She pointed to the piece of paper.

Elena rolled her eyes as she started writing her period brakes. Isobel shook her head muttering. "Keep pushing your luck young lady." Elena ignored her bickering not wanting to get into an argument. When she was done writing the period brakes down onto the paper she passed it to her mother. "Please don't call me just to ask if I'm okay. I'm fine. It's school. Nothing is going to happen."

Isobel shook her head. "It's not that simple, Elena. I can't just tell your father that you don't want us to call you. He comes in here and asks me to call and see where you are."

"God, father doesn't trust me at all!"

"He's just worried about you."

"What is he so worried about? I've never done anything bad to make him think otherwise!" Elena yelled throwing her arms in the air frustrated.

"Elena!" Isobel warned her.

Elena took a deep breath telling herself to calm down. She smiled at her mother grabbing her bag. "I have to go now."

"Don't forget to-"

"I will!" Elena rolled her eyes. "I will answer the damn phone when you call."

"I will pull out your hair for behaving like this young lady!" Isobel threatened.

"Sorry, it's just you already told me like 5 times." Elena said in a calm voice.

Isobel shook her head squinting her eyes at Elena. "Go before I pull your hair out."

Elena just smiled at her mother before exiting the room. The entire morning her mother couldn't stop bickering about the broken phone. It was an accident. She didn't do it on purpose. Thank god she had lied about what really happened. If she had told the truth it would have been hell. She knew that father would have sent Jeremy to school to find the boy who had accidentally hit her or he would have gone himself. As soon as Elena turned the corner she ran as fast as she could to the coffee shop to get changed. She had calculated that it takes about 5 minutes for her to get changed which is why she headed out of the house early. Thankfully Isobel didn't ask why she was going early. Today she had decided to wear a turtleneck black and white dress with the same black high heel boots. A Chanel scarf was around her neck matching the Chanel bag. When she was done she quickly exited the coffee shop and headed to the bus stop ready for another day of being someone new.

* * *

Damon Salvatore was leaning against his Nisan GT-R glancing at his watch as he waited for Nick and Katherine to arrive. He was holding a small box in his hand as he waited for his friends to arrive. When he spoke to Nick over the phone this morning he could hear Katherine bitching in the background about the fries. He didn't wait long though. Two cars pulled into the school parking lot. A white Toyota Corolla which belonged to Nick followed by a red mini cooper which belonged to Katherine. Damon watched as Nick got out of the car with a pair of sunglasses waving him over. As he walked over to his friend he watched Katherine get out of the car. Her hair was up in a pony tail and she had sun glasses on as well.

"What's with the sun glasses?" Damon asked Nick as he approached him.

"She made me wear them so that she wasn't the only one here." Nick explained as Katherine approached them.

"Ruff night Kat?" Damon asked grinning at her.

"I'm never drinking again." She said as she placed her handbag on her right shoulder.

"You say that every time, and you prove yourself wrong." Damon declared as he grinned showing all of his pearly white teeth. He turned to Nick as he said. "Did you make her eat the fries?"

"Yep! You should have seen her it was like she was eating worms."

"Hey!" Katherine slapped Nick's arm. Damon chucked and Katherine sent him a look under her sunglasses. "Don't laugh, Salvatore!" She hissed as she walked passed him and headed to the main entrance. Damon and Nick followed after her chuckling. They caught up with her in no time. The trio headed to the coffee shop to get some actual coffee. Rebekah Felids and Tyler Lockwood approached them. Rebekah was one of Katherine's best friends. "How is your head, girl?" She asked.

"Pounding, but it's getting better since I took the aspirin." Katherine said as she took her cup of coffee and headed to the seating area.

"I thought you wouldn't show after last night. You were pretty wasted."

"It's Damon's fault." Katherine said with a sneaky smile.

"I invited you to the party I didn't make you drink." Damon said as he took a seat. "Besides you weren't the worst last night. You should have seen Kol."

"That explains why he's not here today." Rebekah added as she took a seat next to Katherine.

"The worst part of last night was when McKittrick started vomiting in the VIP area. Man, you should have seen it. Your father went nuts, Damon." Tyler added as he took a seat.

"Not my problem." Damon said as he took a sip of his coffee and placed the box on the table.

"What's that?" Katherine asked.

"A phone." Damon answered.

"Why are you carrying around a phone in a box?"

"Because I bought it for someone." He explained.

"Who?" Damon gave her a look that said none of your business. Katherine rolled her eyes as she said. "Fine."

They started up a conversation about last night's events which got pretty boring for Damon. He kept his eyes wide open for the girl. He had a perfect view of the front entrance. He kept waiting for her to appear but she didn't.

"Oh god!" Katherine screamed as she scrunched her face up in disgust. "Look at her!" She pointed. Everybody turned to look in the direction Katherine was pointing. A small girl with her hair up in a bun was standing staring at a piece of paper in her hand. She had a brown jacket on with a pair of brown boots.

"I feel sick." Rebekah added.

"What's wrong with her?" Nick asked as he looked the girl up and down. She seemed normal to him.

"What's wrong with her? You should ask yourself what's not wrong with her!" Katherine declared. "She looks like…like she's homeless. Ew!"

"Don't be mean Katherine." Tyler added smirking at her. "I'm guessing she's from the county side. Looks at those boots." He said through his laughter.

"I wouldn't wear those even if I went hiking." Katherine said as she stared at the hideous boots on the girl's feet. Tyler and Rebekah started laughing while Nick just stared. Damon didn't comment he just kept quiet. Honestly he wasn't interested in the conversation at all. He was waiting for his mystery girl. "Who is she?" Katherine asked through her laughter.

"I've never seen her before and I never want to see her again." Rebekah said as she turned around.

As the girl turned Nick caught sight of her face. "Okay fine, she doesn't have any style or whatever…but she looks cute."

"Ew!" Katherine punched him. "Cute? What is wrong with you? Do you know what cute is? Are you blind?"

Damon watched as Nick's attitude changed. It always changed when he was around Katherine. She always influences him to become a different person. "Your right. She's disgusting." He declared as he turned to Katherine. "Let's stop looking at her before I get sick."

Damon shook his head as he stood up taking the box. "We should get to class."

Nick stood up as well as he said. "Damon's right. It's almost time. Let's go Kat." Nick said as he offered her his hand. Katherine took it as she stood up. She grabbed her purse from the table as she turned to Rebekah. "Are you guys coming?"

"We have a free period." Rebekah said as she took a sip of her coffee and Tyler nodded.

"Okay, see you guys at lunch then." Katherine said as she turned to leave. Damon and Nick just waved as they turned to leave.

"Hey Damon!" Tyler called out.

"Yeah?"

"What are we doing Friday night?"

"Tequila shots." Nick said as he patted Damon on the back. "Right buddy?"

"No that's what we do. He is never there. He invites us to his club and by midnight he's gone to some hotel room with some chick." Tyler said giving Damon a knowing look.

Damon smirked. "What can I say, I'm a busy man."

"He's a man whore!" Katherine smirked as she pulled on Damon's hand.

"I prefer the term playboy as L.A weekly uses." He smirked back at her.

"Whatever. Let's go, we'll be late for class." Katharine pulled on his hand.

"Unbelievable." Tyler said as he watched them walk away.

Katherine wrapped her arm around Nick's waist and Damon's as they walked into the building. "What's first period?"

"Professor Shady." Damon smirked at her.

She giggled laughing. "That's funny."

"He is very shady indeed." Nick added as they walked up the steps.

"He dresses like Mr. Been." Katherine said as she giggled.

"I thought his star wars shirt was cool." Nick said through his laughter.

"That wasn't even a star wars shirt, Nick." Katherine chuckled. "It was a hellboy tee-shirt."

"No it wasn't. I remember seeing Darth Vader and-." Damon stopped listening to their conversation when he spotted her. She was wearing the same coat from yesterday. Her hair was curly just like yesterday. She was standing in the whole way with a cup of coffee and a piece of paper in her hand. He turned to Nick and Katherine who were fighting still over the shirt.

"I'm telling you it was hellboy." Katherine said determined to make her point.

"No, there wasn't a red monster on-"

"Hey guys, I'll be back in a second." Damon said to them before turning around.

"Yow dude!" Nick yelled with his hand up in the air. "Where are you going?"

Damon sent him a look before saying. "You guys head to class I'll be there in a minute." With that he turned around and headed right up to the mystery girl. She didn't even see him approach her. "Hey, mystery lady."

Elena looked up from her class schedule to find the guy from yesterday standing in front of her with a smirk. She didn't say a single word she just stared at him. Why was he here?

"How's your hand?" Damon asked.

"Fine." Elena answered looking at him suspiciously like he was about to do something to make her look like an idiot.

"Good. It got me quiet worried yesterday." He smiled at her as he leaned against the wall. He rested his right foot on the wall as he leaned and smirked at her. He held the box up in front of Elena saying. "Here, it's a piece offering."

She stared at the box. It was a phone. It was a white apple iphone 5. She looked up at him…he was smiling. What the hell was this? A joke? Her face hardened as she said. "What are you trying to do?"

Damon grinned at her as he said. "Make piece."

"I told you yesterday that you didn't need to buy me a phone."

"I know, but I wanted to."

"Why?" She hissed angrily. "What are you trying to prove?"

Damon could see that she was a little upset but he didn't understand why. "I'm not trying to prove anything. I just…"

"You just what?" Elena hissed angrily.

"Look, don't get upset. I just wanted to make up for the damage I've caused. I didn't want to leave you without a phone. I know this might not be as good as your phone but use it until you get yours fixed."

"What do you mean it might not be as good as yours?" Elena hissed as she pushed the box into his chest. "I don't need your phone and I don't want it!" Who did this guy think he was to make fun of her? Yes she didn't have a good phone but he had no right to make fun of her. She didn't even take one more glance at him. She just pushed passed and walked off.

Damon stood frozen not understanding what happened. Why was she so upset? It didn't make sense. To him it seemed like a nice gesture for a piece offering. The bell ran bringing him out of his thoughts. Damn it he still didn't know her name.

* * *

"Wait. Let me get this straight. He broke your phone and then he bought you a new one and you shoved it back yelling at him." April said as she looked at Elena like she was crazy.

"Yes…stop looking at me like that!" Elena said as she ran her hands through her hair. It was frustrating her because she felt like he was trying to make fun off her. She didn't even have to take the phone out of the box; she could tell from the cover that it was an iphone. This was some twisted game he was trying to play.

"Sorry…I just I don't get it."

"What don't you get, April?"

"The guy breaks your phone and then buys you a new one. What's wrong with that?"

"It's not about that. You should have seen the arrogant smirk on his face as he held up an iphone in front of my face. He was trying to put me down."

"I think your reading too much into it, Elena." April said taking a sip of her coffee. "I think he was just trying to be nice."

Elena shied as she ran her hands through her hair. "You think I over reacted?"

"Yep." April nodded.

She took a minute to think about. Maybe April was right. Maybe he was trying to be nice. Maybe there was no hidden agenda behind his act. Now she felt embarrassed for the way she acted. "He probably thinks I'm a freak." Elena said as she leaned back into her chair.

"You're probably right." April added with a smirk on her face. Elena rolled her eyes as she ran her hands through her hair. "Listen, when you see him just apologize and tell him that you didn't mean to lash out on him."

"That's still not going to change what he thinks of me."

"True, but at least you'll feel better."

* * *

Damon Salvatore walked through the parking lot to his car as he looked around for her again. She was nowhere in sight. Today at lunch he tried looking for her but he could find her. The worst part was the fact that he didn't know her name. If he had known her name it would have been easier to find her. He got into the car and turned on the engine before pulling out of the parking lot. As he drove down the street he spotted her. She was walking down to the bus station. He pulled over about a hundred meters behind her. He took the phone out of the box and placed the sim card inside. He turned the phone on quickly before shoving it into his pocket. He threw the box onto the back seat before speeding after her. She had stopped just where the bus stop was. He pulled up just in front of her and slid the window down. "Are you waiting for the bus?"

He watched as he face hardened. "What do you want?"

"To know your name." He smirked.

Elena shifted from one foot to the other uncomfortably as she avoided his intense stare. She walked over to the car as she said. "Look I'm sorry for lashing out at you this morning. I overreacted."

"I accept your apology." He smiled. "Now are you going to tell me your name?"

She hesitated before saying. "Elena."

"Elena." He said rolling it off his tongue. "Okay, Elena, are you waiting for the bus?" He raised his eyebrow.

"No…um…I…I was looking for a taxi." She lied. She had no idea why she felt the need to lie, but she did. He was rich and well very popular. She didn't want to make a fool out of herself in front of him.

He smirked at her before saying. "I thoughts so. Listen, you'll be waiting a while for a taxi here. Since you didn't accept the phone let me at least give you a ride to your destination." He smirked at her and winked.

Elena stared. Was he flirting with her? No, there was no way. Why would he be flirting with her? She bit her lip nervously as she said. "No I'll just wait."

"Come on, Elena, I won't bite." Damon said as he opened the car door. He stepped out in front of her adding. "The taxi line up isn't here. It's around the west side of USC. The best you can get here is the bus and I'm guessing you don't want to go by bus. It's not very comfortable." He grinned. "But my car happens to be very comfortable even though it's a sports car." He leaned in a little further and whispered. "Trust me."

He had a sparkle in his blue eyes that drew her in. She stared at him and that's when she realized how beautiful he was. His face was perfect. His blue eyes glossy and blue as the ocean. His messy hair was sticking in different direction but it looked really good on him. She bit her lip and fiddled with her hands. "Um…I…" She turned to her left seeing the bus arriving. Oh god. This was the last bus for today. If she didn't get on it she wouldn't arrive home on time and her mother would kill her. Damn, she didn't want to get on it in front of him. "Okay." She said quickly as the bus arrived to the stop. She knew she was going to regret it if her parents found out…but she just couldn't go by bus if front of this guy.

Damon grinned at her before turning around and walking over to the passenger's side of the car. He opened the door for her and she quickly got in. In seconds he was in the driver's seat starting up the car. "Where are we going?" He asked as he pulled out onto the road.

"Luxe the apartment building." Elena told him as she took in the condition of the car. It was amazing. The leather seats were so comfortable. It was so luxurious and beautiful. She had never been in a car like this before.

Damon nodded his head as he turned to her. "Is this your first year in USC?"

"Yes."

"What are you studying?"

"Management." She answered as she glanced in his direction. "What about you?"

"Third year of Business." He answered. Elena just nodded her head not knowing what to say. She kept quiet as she looked out the window. Damon kept glancing at her every once in a while. She was shy. He could tell.

"Are you from, L.A, Elena?"

"Yes." She glanced at him. "You?"

"Born and raised." He grinned at her. She only nodded her head looking out the window again and it made Damon smile. She was feisty but also shy. What a combination. He had never seen a girl like her before.

The drive wasn't long. Elena kept looked out the window as he drove. She didn't know what to talk about so she kept quiet. Every time she looked at him she found him staring back. It made her a little uncomfortable but also…a little happy because she felt like she was noticed by him. When Damon turned the block she panicked. "Stop…you can stop here!"

Damon immediately pulled over to the left side of the street before turning to her. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"Nothing, I'm fine…I'll just get out here." She said quickly as she made a move to get out of the car.

"Wait." He grabbed her hand. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes I'm fine…I just…I don't want my parents to see some strange guy driving me home." She explained.

Damon nodded his head. "We don't want that." He grinned at her extending his hand. "It was nice meeting you, Elena."

"Nice meeting you too, Damon." She shook his hand.

Damon raised his eyebrow at her. "I don't remember introducing myself."

She blushed a shade of pink before saying. "You didn't…I…I overheard your friend calling you."

He nodded his head smirking at her. "Oh okay. Well, till next time then, Elena."

She didn't say a word more. She just nodded her head and got out of the car. God, he was so beautiful…she couldn't stop blushing when he smiled at her. Damon quickly took the opportunity to slip the phone into her bag while she was getting out. She turned around grabbing her bag from the seat as she said. "Thanks for the ride."

He nodded his head smiling. "Any time."

With that she closed the door and headed off into the distance. Damon stared after her. He watched as she kept turning around every couple of steps to see if he was still there. He smirked to himself as he started up the car. He liked her…she was different. There was something about her that simply drew him in. Maybe it was her feisty attitude or her shyness. He wasn't sure; the only thing he was sure about was that he liked her, she was different and that's exactly what makes her so special.

* * *

**_Okay here is chapter 3 done. What do you guys think? Do you like the characters? Anything that might come to mind while you're reading my stories, please let me know. If you like it, if you hate it just review and let me know what you think._**

**_XoXo RedRose1864 _**


	4. NOTE

**I HOPE YOU GUYS CAN UNDERSTAND. **

**Hey guys, I am so sorry to have to do this, but I have to inform you that I wont be updating for a while. I have just started college and it's like hell for me. I have to study like all the time to keep up and it's almost impossible to have a private life let alone write fictional stories. I've been really stressing lately because i want to give you guys something to read, but at the same time i'm struggling to keep up with everything that is happening. College is definitely not what i expected. I have a few chapters that i have done in advance and i will post them as soon as i check them. After that it might be a while until i update again. Please don't be mad at me. I hope you can understand my point of view and the position i'm in. **

**I JUST WANT YOU ALL TO KNOW THAT I AM NOT GIVING UP ON MY STORIES. ALL I'M SAYING IS THAT I MIGHT NEED MORE TIME TO UPDATE THESE STORIES. IT MIGHT TAKE SOMETIMES A MONTH OR TWO, BUT I WILL FIND TIME TO WRITE A CHAPTER. ALSO, THEY MIGHT BE SHORTER, SO I HOPE YOU DON'T MIND. **

**LOVE YOU GUYS AND I HOPE YOU WONT HATE ME AFTER THIS. I HOPE I WONT LOSE ANY READERS BECAUSE THIS IS THE ONLY GOOD THING GOING FOR ME AT THE MOMENT. WHEN I READ A REVIEW AND SEE HOW EXITED YOU GUYS ARE ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED I FEEL LIKE DOING A HAPPY DANCE. IT BRINGS ME JOY THAT YOU GUYS ENJOY READING MY STORIES. **

_**XoXo RedRose1864**_


	5. Chapter 4

AU/AH. This story is rated m for future references. I do not own anything. I am just simply writing for fun. Enjoy.

I Named her Elena

Chapter 4

She kept replaying the conversation she had had earlier today with Damon. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all. Today when he drove her home she could see that he wasn't trying to put her down in any way, he seemed even sweet for a supposed playboy. Elena was never the type of person to prejudge people based on their reputation. Everybody made mistakes in life, no one was born perfect and no one died without a mistake. During dinner she couldn't stop thinking about the fact that he kept glancing in her direction all the time. What was that all about? Was that a good thing or a bad thing? Okay, she didn't have any experience when it comes to love…but she was guessing that maybe, just maybe Damon liked her-oh no, going way too far! He was probably just being nice, but then again he kept looking at her every time she turned away from the window. His blue eyes were so-

"Elena! Child! Wake up!" John called out over the table. Elena jumped upon hearing her father's voice. She stared at John with confused eyes. "Yes?"

"Are you well?" John glared at her with a worried facial expression.

"Yes, yes I'm fine, father." Elena said quickly as she grabbed her spoon and started eating the soup. John just stared at her for a second before turning back to his food. Isobel rolled her eyes at her husband and daughter. Jeremy sent Elena a suspicious look but didn't comment.

"I spoke to Samantha today. She's preparing the weeding banners for Amelia." Isobel said trying to make conversation and draw the attention away from Elena.

"Good, very good. Percival finally decided to marry his daughter." John added taking a spoon full of soup. Elena looked up at her father before bobbing her head down and staring at the bowl of soup. She didn't comment, even if she had something to say she knew very well that her words meant nothing. Thank god no one had come to ask for her hand yet. She made a promise to herself a long time ago that she would marry a man by her own choice, not her father's.

"Sophronia's not happy though. Who could blame her, after all she's giving away her baby girl to a man that she barely knows." Isobel snorted as she watched her husband's reaction.

"Dear god, Isobel, where are these words coming from?" John's eyes widened. "Stanley is from a good family. The Huston's did it by tradition. They came and asked for Amelia's hand. I don't see what's wrong with that."

Elena looked over at her mother begging Isobel with her doe eyes to say something. All she wanted was to try and make her father see marriage differently, because if she didn't, no amount of education was going to give her happiness if her private life was miserable. "She had never even met him properly, John. What if they don't get along?" Isobel questioned.

"Nonsense. People are not born to get along; they learn to get along as time passes." He waved his hand in the air. "As long as it is done traditionally god will bless them and they will have a good life together."

Elena just glanced at him under her eyes before looking back down at the soup. Her father was like that old woman, Lady Bracknell, from that book…what was it called again…oh yeah, the importance of being Earnest. She could still remember the quote as if it was engraved into her mind. '_An engagement should come on a young girl as a surprise, pleasant or unpleasant, as the case may be.'_ And that's exactly what she felt like. It was tragic but very true.

"I wish god will bless you with a piece of mind." Isobel muttered under her breath so her husband wouldn't hear.

"Isobel, did you say something?" John asked as he held his hand beside his ear. He was a little death.

"I said god will bless them." She said with a fake smile. Elena looked up from her food wanting to burst out laughing but she managed to keep the chuckle from escaping her lips.

"Yes, yes the lord will bless them." He smiled at her before turning to Jeremy. "Son, how is work?"

"It's good, father." Jeremy said as he took a spoon fool of soup. "I might have to work some night shifts but it's worth it."

"Good, good." John nodded his head. "There is no substitute for hard work, son."

"I know father." Jeremy nodded his head. In that moment a ringing sound echoed through the house. Everyone looked at each other confused. It was a beeping sound definitely a phone. Jeremy looked from his mother to his father before saying. "It's not mine." Elena turned her head to the left looking at the sofa where her handbag was. The sound was coming from the bag. She stood up from her seat and walked over to the sofa taking her bag and looking inside. Her eyes widened when she opened the bag and found a white apple iphone shining. What was it doing in her bag? She took it out of the bag with shaky hands as she stared at the unknown number. She looked from her father to Jeremy and finally her gaze landed on Isobel. They were all staring at her with confusion. She didn't know what came over her but without even thinking she answered it in a small voice. "Hello?"

"Hello, Elena." A velvet voice came from the other line. It was Damon. Of course it was! He must have sneaked the phone into her bag. She panicked instantly saying a shaky. "Yes?"

"I was just calling to see if you found my gift. I'm sorry, Elena, but you didn't really give me much of a choice so I-" She cut him off when she saw John's wide eyes staring at her. Oh dear god, she knew that she was in trouble.

"It's okay. I'll talk to you later." Elena mumbled wanting to end the call. This was very, very bad!

"Wait, what?" Damon asked confused over the other line.

"Bye." She said quickly ending the call. She held the phone with shaky hands staring back at her relatives. Her father was staring back at her with a suspicious gaze and Jeremy wasn't much different. Isobel looked confused but that was it.

"Elena, what's going on, child?" John asked in a calm voice but she could tell that he was angry, it was in his eyes. She just stared at him not knowing what to say. She couldn't tell him the truth, he would go ballistic. Jeremy stood up from his seat at the table and approached her. "Wow, where did you get this?" He grabbed the phone from her shaky hand and stared at it with wide eyes. "This cost like $600."

"Where did you get that, child!" John yelled as he stood up from his seat pointing to the phone in Jeremy's hand.

She panicked feeling like she was going to throw up. John stomped over to where she was standing as he grabbed her hand roughly. "Where did you get this, Elena?"

"I…I…I go it-"  
"Spit it out!" John yelled shaking her roughly. Isobel quickly made her way over to where her husband was shaking her scared daughter. "John, for the love of god, let my daughter go!" The woman pulled on his hand until he loosened his grip on Elena. "I…I…Charlotte lent it to me. She changed her phone and lent me this-this one so that I can use it until I get a new one." She quickly came up with a lie. Okay it was a big lie but it was better than telling him that a boy at school bought it for her.

"Why would you accept it?" John yelled. "What if you break it? What are you going to do then? No, I want you to take it back to Charlotte now!"

"John, calm down, she will take it back." Isobel said to him as she pushed Elena behind her back so that he wouldn't hurt her.

"Take it back now, Elena!" John yelled making a move to grab her from behind Isobel.

"Father…but…I…it's late now. I can't go knocking on people's doors at this hour." She said quickly as she grabbed the phone from Jeremy's hand.

"What if something happens to it until tomorrow? Take it back now!" He yelled pushing Isobel to the side and wiggling his finger in front of Elena's face.

"For the love of god, John, she can't take it now! It's almost 9 o'clock! People are preparing for bed! She will take it back first thing in the morning." Isobel turned to Elena as she said. "Take that to your room and don't play with it." Elena nodded her head and quickly ran off. She turned to Jeremy as she said. "You don't touch that phone. Understand?" Jeremy just nodded his head.

John stood in the middle of the room huffing. "Unbelievable." He glared at his wife before saying. "First she wants to wear their clothes and now she's carrying around their mobile!"

"Charlotte just lent it to her. She probably didn't want you to be without a phone so she accepted to take it until we buy her one. You know how much she worries about you." Isobel said to him as she started collecting the dishes.

"I can't help but think that she wants to be like them." He walked over to Isobel pointing his finger in the direction of Elena's room. "I don't like her being friends with that rich girl."

"For the love of god, John! She needs to be friends with someone. She can't just be locked up in her room all the time."

"I am not suggesting such a thing…all I'm saying is that she needs to be friends with someone like Amelia. She is a kind girl who goes to church every Sunday and says her prayers. As for Charlotte I have never seen her at church. Have you Isobel?" He then pointed to the ceiling as he said. "They think that just because they are rich that they don't need god's blessing. Well, god gives as much as a person deserves and we all know that this life is nothing but a test. We are all here for god to see who should go to heaven and who should be sent to hell. My daughter will not go to hell." His hands turned into fists.

"Calm down, John. She will take the phone back tomorrow."

"Yes she will. We don't need their charity." He shook his head relaxing a little. When she saw his fists opening up she took in a breath feeling relief. She watched him walk off into the bathroom before tiptoeing into Elena's room.

"Elena! Child!" Isobel scolded as she ran inside. She sat down next to Elena immediately as she said. "What was that all about? Huh? Why would you accept the phone? Tell me everything now!"

"I…I mentioned to Charlotte that I broke my phone and…and she was getting a new one so she said that I could borrow hers until I buy one." Elena repeated her lie. She couldn't tell her mother about this. Normally she would tell Isobel about everything but not this. Her mother would scold her for taking the phone, even though technically she didn't take it, Damon was the one who slipped it into her bag.

"Charlotte gave it to you?" Isobel raised her eyebrow at Elena. The girl just nodded.

Isobel ran her hand over her face before saying. "You're going to take it back tomorrow. You hear me? You don't want your father getting angrier then he already is. Dear god Elena, you know what he's like. What were you thinking when you accepted the phone."

Elena huffed angrily. "Is it such a big deal? It's just a stupid phone!"

"Stupid phone!" Isobel knitted her eyebrows. "Child did you not hear your brother? This stupid phone costs more then what I make in a month!"

"I'm sorry." Elena apologized looking deeply into her mother's eyes. Isobel could see that she didn't mean any of this to happen. She could see the fear and pain in her brown doe eyes. She shook her head at Elena before standing up. "I know you didn't mean for any of this to happen, but you need to be more careful, child, and besides you should have told us."

"I…I forgot." Elena lied as she grabbed a book from the shelf that was next to her bed.

Isobel shook her head muttering in a low voice. "Dear god, help me. Help me survive this." Elena looked up at her mother as she asked annoyed. "Are you going to yell at me some more, or are you going to leave to study?"

Isobel knitted her eyebrows before grabbing the little pillow that was placed on the corner of the bed before throwing it at Elena. "You think you're smart with all your little comments!" Isobel shook her head at Elena as she continued. "Keep it up, Elena. Next time I might not be there to stop him from hitting you. What are you going to do then? Huh?"

Elena didn't comment, she just took the small pillow and placed it on the bed before grabbing the text book and opening it. It was pointless arguing, it's not like it was going to make a difference. She grabbed a highlighter and started highlighting all the important headlines on her page. She felt Isobel's intense gaze on her but she didn't look up from the page. She could deal with this right now.

"Study, Elena, and one day you'll own a phone like that." Isobel said before grabbing the door handle and heading out. Elena looked up when the door closed. God, how did this happen? She couldn't believe that Damon did this! She huffed angrily as she stood up throwing the text book on the bed and making a move to grab the phone. As she was about to reach it she stopped. Her dad was right, it was better if she didn't touch it. Tomorrow she was going to return it to Mr. Stubborn and scold he like he had never been scolded before! He had caused enough problems so far.

* * *

"Espresso with no sugar." Katherine said as she placed the coffee cup in front of Damon.

"Thanks Kat." Damon said as he grabbed the plastic cup taking a drink. She winked at him playfully before turning to Nick. "Espresso one sugar."

"Just the way I like it, babe." Nick smirked at her taking the cup. "Since when do you bring us coffee?"

"Enjoy it while it lasts." Katherine sent him a look before slumping down onto her seat. "So what's up people?"

Damon turned to her with a grin on his face. "I need your help."

"Yeah?" She grinned back at him. "What do you need? Let me guess you want me to pick out your new wardrobe. The winters collection is-" Damon cut her off.

"No, I don't want you to pick out my clothes. I can do that on my own. I need you to tell me everything you know about a girl named Elena. She's a freshman studying management."

"And what makes you think I know her?" Katherine raised her eyebrow at him.

"Come on, Kat, you know everybody at this school." Damon pointed out.

"Well, Damon, you're wrong about that. You see this Elena girl you're talking about, I've never heard of." She said shrugging her shoulders. "Why do you want to know who she is, anyway? Is she another one of your one night stands?" She smirked at him.

"No, it's not like that." Damon shook his head taking a sip of his coffee and looking into the distance. It was like he conjured her up out of thin air, and poof she was standing about 50 feet from him. He watched as she looked around. She was searching for someone he could see it on her beautiful face. He stood up immediately. "Man, where are you going?" Nick asked.

"Over there."He pointed to where Elena was standing. With that he grabbed his coffee cup and walked right up to her. As soon as she saw him her eyebrows knitted as she hissed. "You! What is wrong with you?"

"Woow, are you going to attack me straight away? How about a simple, hello, for starters and then you can yell at me all you want." He joked.

"It's not funny, Damon. Why the hell did you put this in my purse?" She yelled shoving the phone into his hand.

"I…I was just…I didn't mean to upset you." He said softly, his blue eyes shining. He held the phone up in front of her face as he asked. "Why won't you accept it?"

"You can't just buy me a phone, Damon, and expect me to use it." Elena said trying to make him realize that this wasn't okay.

He stared at her trying to understand why she would be so upset over this. He just didn't get it. Most girls would go crazy over a gesture like this…but not Elena. He huffed before shoving the phone into his pocket. "I'm sorry if I offended you in any way, that wasn't my intention."

Elena swallowed thickly before saying. "You didn't offend me, Damon, but my parents weren't very happy."

She watched as realization crossed his features. "Oh god, I got you into trouble, didn't I?' She just nodded her head. He closed his eyes cursing himself. He had never even thought that her parents would find the phone. He really screwed up this time. "I'm really sorry. I…It didn't even cross my mind that your parents might find the phone."

"It's okay." Elena said to him as her gaze wondered over Damon's shoulder. The pretty brunette that looked like a model approached them with a smirk on her face. "Who's your friend, Damon?" Katherine asked.

Damon glanced over his shoulder at Katherine who was giving him her signature smirk. "Katherine, this is Elena." Damon said as he pointed to Elena. "Elena, this is Katherine." He introduced them.

"Hi." Elena said casually.

"Oh, so this is Elena." Katherine said in a voice that was full of pretended surprise. She smiled showing all of her pearly white teeth.

Damon stood there awkwardly not knowing what to say next. He didn't really want to talk about this in front of Katherine. Elena looked from Katherine to Damon awkwardly before saying. "I…I have to go."

"Where are you going?" Katherine asked raising her eyebrow. "I mean, classes don't start until 11 and it's only 10:30 now. If you're not in a hurry, come and take a seat with us." She offered with a sweet smile.

Damon looked over at Katherine surprised, but also happy with her suggestion. He couldn't explain it; he just liked Elena for some strange reason. He liked being around her. Maybe it was herself respect or her stubborn attitude that attracted him, he wasn't sure, the only thing he was sure was that he liked her. "Yeah, come join us." He offered smiling.

Elena looked from Katherine to Damon thinking it over. A part of her wanted to turn the offer down and go looking for April, but another part of he craved to sit with these popular people and not to mention Damon's pleading blue eyes. Before she could stop herself she answered. "Sure, why not."

"Great." Katherine smiled at Elena as she laced her hand through Damon's arm saying. "Come on." The tree of them walked over to the table where a blond guy with blue eyes was sitting. He was practically lying in the chair as he flipped through his phone. When he noticed them walking over he placed the phone down and straightened up.

"Nick, this is Elena." Damon gestured to Elena. "Elena, this is Nick."

"Nice to meet you, Elena." Nick said as he extended his hand over the table.

Elena took his hand shaking it. "Nice to meet you too, Nick."

Elena took a seat on the free chair across from Nick and Damon sat right next to her. Katherine took the seat next to Damon as she said. "Now that we all know each other, why don't you tell us Elena what Damon got you?"

Elena swallowed uncomfortably and Damon noticed it. She tucked a lose strand of hair behind her ear before saying. "It was a misunderstanding."

"What was a misunderstanding? The gift? You don't like it?" Katherine asked with a small smile on her lips. "Normally all of Damon's gifts are special; it all really depends on the girl." She gave Damon a knowing look.

Damon swallowed thickly staring at Katherine before saying. "It wasn't a gift, Katherine."

"Then what was it?" She asked looking from Damon to Elena.

"We had an accident in the parking lot. I broke Elena's phone accidently so I bought her a new one." Damon explained as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Oh, I see." Katherine nodded her head before throwing her perfect curls over her shoulder. She then turned to Elena a small smile on her face as she asked. "I hope you don't mind me asking, Elena, but you didn't seem very happy with the phone Damon got you? Is it not up to your standards?"

Elena could see what this Katherine girl was doing. She was a manipulative bitch that was trying to get on her nerve. "No, it has nothing to do with my standards." Elena said in a bitter voice as she looked over at Damon. "I explained to Damon that he didn't need to buy me a phone, but he seems to have trouble understanding and respecting my choices."

Katherine leaned back chuckling. Even though Elena could see that she was a bitch, she still couldn't deny the fact that the girl had a cute laugh. She looked from Elena to Damon before turning her full attention to Elena with a wicked smirk. "He can really overdo it sometimes. Damon has special gifts that he likes to give all of his girls. He likes to buy presents for-"

"Katherine, there is no need to talk about me in the third person, I'm right here." Damon pointed out as he sent her an annoyed look.

She grinned at him as she apologized. "You're right, sorry."

Elena sat at the table awkwardly as she looked around for April. This was so not what she imagined when Katherine invited her to sit with them. She glanced over at Nick who was staring at his phone, before looking over at Katherine and Damon. She could see that Damon was tense and she had a pretty good idea why. Katherine was about to reveal all of his dirty secrets and that wasn't his plan. She was wrong about him. He was an ass and this proved it. "I should look for my friend." Elena said as she stood up.

Damon stared at her wanting to stop her, but not sure what to say, plus Katherine words weren't doing any good. Maybe it was better if he decided to let her go for now. They could talk in private later. He watched as Elena collected her handbag and stood up. "I'll see you, guys around." She said as she turned to leave.

"Yeah…I'll see you around." Damon said softly as he watched her walk away.

"Bye Elena!" Katherine yelled after her with a huge smile on her face. When Elena was a safe distance away from them she spoke up. "So that's Elena."

Damon turned his attention to Katherine as he said. "You wanna tell me what was all that about?"

"What was what about?" She asked confusion on her face.

"Damon has special gifts that he likes to give to all his girls? Seriously?" He asked in a demanding voice, his face hard.

"I was kidding, Damon." She rolled her eyes. "Why do you even care? It's not like you like this girl or anything." She pointed gesturing with her hands. Katherine watched curiously as he stiffened in his seat not looking at her. His actions were all indicating that he…No, it wasn't possible. "Do you?" She asked staring at him with her mouth hanging open.

"I…I don't know. I just know that she's different." He said looking away from Katherine. He didn't know honestly what to tell her. He felt drawn to Elena, it was as simple as that.

"Man, looks like you might have the hots for that girl." Nick added smirking.

"I don't know Nick; all I know is that she's different...and I feel like she's…real." Damon blurted out as he stared into the distance trying to understand what was going on with his emotions.

"To me this sounds like you feel something romantic for her, brother." Nick smirked at Damon."Trust me, all of the symptoms are there."

Katherine stood up. "To me it sounds like she's trying to manipulate you."

"What?" Damon and Nick both looked at her with curious gazes.

Katherine crossed her arms over her chest as she said. "It's a classic girl move, Damon. She's playing hard to get. She's got her act going good, playing all innocent until you take the bait."

Damon busted out laughing. "What the hell are you talking about, Kat? I haven't even asked her out yet."

"Exactly! You haven't even asked her out and she's already trying to weasel her way into our inner circle!" She bit out angrily.

"If I remember correctly you invited her." Damon stated.

"Yeah, because I wanted to see what her intentions were."

"Okay, Kat the detective, why don't you tell us what her intentions are then?" Nick asked with a smirk on his face teasing her.

"You're not funny, Nick." She hissed at him shooting a dagger with her smoky brown eyes. She turned to Damon as she said. "Watch out, there is much more to that girl then just her good looks, trust me."

Damon stared at her with a pretended worried face before bursting out laughing. Katherine looked him up and down before grabbing her handbag and taking off. Nick jumped from his seat and followed after her. Damon watched them from the distance shaking his head as Katherine took out her frustration on Nick. It was interesting how she could read other people, but she always somehow misses the fact that Nick cares for her more than just a good friend. Damon was sure that she was wrong about Elena. Elena was sweet, innocent, feisty and very stubborn, but she didn't have a hidden agenda. She is a good soul.

* * *

**_I know it's short but I wanted to update so you guys have something to read. I know it's been a long time since I've updated and it's going to be a long time till my next update. I'm at college now and it is nothing like what I expected. I barely have time to eat and sleep let alone write fan fiction. I will try to write when I get a spear minute or two but I can't promise anything guys. It's really tuff and nothing like what I have expected. Anyway, back to the chapter. So what do you think about the characters? Looks like Elena might be starting to change her mind about Damon. Poor Damon he's confused with all the feelings. Review guys and let me know what you think! I love to hear your opinion on my stories. Cheers! Every review will give me more motivation to write and hopefully do better at college._**

**_XoXo RedRose1864. _**


End file.
